


Monster Prom Will Become Real In 10 Seconds

by liz4rdbr4in



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz4rdbr4in/pseuds/liz4rdbr4in
Summary: You're the new transfer student at Spooky High! You could've sworn it looked better in the brochures...
Relationships: Polly Geist/You
Kudos: 7





	Monster Prom Will Become Real In 10 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for checking this out! This is my first submission to AO3, so I'm a little nervous ngl,,
> 
> I got inspired to write after buying Monster Prom and playing it for multiple days straight. I'll update it with new chapters/ships when my motivation allows. If you've got any compliments/criticisms/things you'd like to see, please feel free to comment, as I'm always trying to improve my craft. I know the first chapter's a lil short, but I hope you enjoy. :)

CHAPTER 1

Spooky High. A prestigious learning institution, preparing the next generation of bright, upstanding monsters. With an eclectic curriculum, qualified staff, and beautiful facilities, it truly was one of the best places to get an education in the monster world.

That’s what it said on the brochure, at least.

You had the creeping suspicion that the advertisement was nothing but a massive load of bullshit. Sure, the facilities were fine. Good, even. The students on the other hand…Let’s just say ‘bright’ and ‘upstanding’ aren’t exactly the words you’d use to describe the plethora of monsters milling around you at the school’s entrance. You hadn’t been on the premises for more than 10 minutes, but you could already count on both of your hands how many felonies you’d seen committed. And funnily enough, they were all committed by one monster: a demon with a broken horn and a deranged grin plastered onto his face. Using a metal spoon, he somehow managed to disembowel three and set six on fire. It was kind of beautiful, in its own horrible, gore-stained way.

Wait, no. Make that four disembowelments now. That poor goblin.

You’re so distracted by the red guy’s display of arson-murder that you didn’t notice a large, eight-legged shape silently descend from the ceiling and land next to you.

“Mr. LaVey! Please refrain from setting your peers on fire in front of the transfer student!”

Oh, that must be Principal Giant Spider! What, with the eight legs, eight eyes, waving chelicerae, and authoritative bearing. The demon, which you assumed was Mr. LaVey, pockets his spoon and sulks off, leaving a trail of viscera and ash. You guess that sort of thing was commonplace here.

“I’m Principal Giant Spider, and I’d like to personally welcome you to Spooky High.”

It WAS Principal Giant Spider, you knew it! Nice job, Monster Sherlock Holmes. Maybe you should look at being a detective after you graduate. Did they have vocational schools for aspiring monster sleuths? You should look into that...

You’re getting sidetracked. Focus on the arachnid.

“Hello, ah, Mr. Principal Giant Spider, sir.”

Although the rules here seem...lax, you’re talking to Principal Giant Spider, and want to be as respectful as possible.

He lets out a deep, throaty chuckle at your nervous formalities. “Just Principal Giant Spider is fine.”

You nod.

“Anyways, I’d like you to meet someone. She-”, PGS pauses and looks around, “Ms. Geist? Ms. Geist, where did you go?”

Enter Ms. Geist. She emerges, grinning, from a row of lockers. She’s holding something...a water bottle, maybe? Oh yeah, and she’s a ghost. Probably should have mentioned that first. Transparent skin, floating a foot off the ground, you know, ghost stuff? Wait, ghosts can’t drink, right? Why is she-

“Heyyyyy, new kid! I’m Polly. Nice to meetcha!”

You wave at her. She returns the gesture with a smile, before Principal Giant Spider clears his throat.

“I’ve asked Ms. Geist here to show you around. She’ll give you a tour and introduce you to some of the other students. Now, I’d usually give you the tour myself, but some unexpected business came up that I must sort out.”

And with that, he’s gone. Now it’s just you and Polly. You don’t know what to say, but she doesn’t seem to mind.

“Hey, new kid. You’re a ghost too, right? 

“Mhm! Yep, I’m totally a ghost. It’d be weird if I wasn’t a ghost, considering how ghostly I am, haha.” 

Wow, lying to the first person you meet? Fucking sociopath.

On the outside, you definitely look like a spirit with unfinished business. Your feet don’t exactly touch the floor, and your whole body’s sorta see-through. 

Looks can be deceiving, though. For you have a terrible secret. Well, now you do, at least. If you had just explained your situation to her, this wouldn’t be that big of an issue. But you had to lie, like some sort of antisocial bastard. You’ve gotta keep the act up now. Nobody must know. And no, I’m not even going to even bother saying what you actually are. What’s the point? I’d just be preaching to the choir.

“Oh, sweet! There’s not too many ghosts at Spooky High.”

“Yeah, my last school had, like, zero ghosts. It was, uh, kind of rough being the only one”, you say, lying through your teeth.

You’re nervous about having to follow this stranger around a second ago, but something about her puts you at ease.

“It sucks dragon dick, amirite?” She takes a swig from her bottle, and you’re still not sure how she’s doing that. You thought ghosts didn’t need to eat or drink! God, whatever. Just stop thinking about it, you’re gonna short circuit your cerebrum.

Not wanting to look like some kind of dweeb, you gladly accept, no questions asked, and upturn the bottle. What’s the worst that could happen?

___________________________________

Moments later, you’re being given a very personal tour of the inside of a bathroom stall. You’re hunched over the toilet, puking your guts out. Polly’s behind you, sympathetically rubbing your back.

“Duuuude, that was pure ethyl alcohol! Hardcore.”

She sounds impressed! You try to say something cool, but retch, and another stream of spectral vomit comes gushing out.

“Hey, new kid?” She says, raising her voice to be heard over your vomit-noises. “How’d you die? If you’re dumb enough to drink what I give you without a second thought, it’s gotta be good.” Polly leans down, so her face is parallel to yours.

That catches you off guard, doesn’t it? Polly’s expecting to hear something entertaining. You can’t let her down.

“I, uh, snorted a bunch of ultra cocaine and drank 14 shots of hell-vodka. When I came to, I was...butt naked, fighting an owlbear with nothing but a-” You retch again. “Nothing but a slice of pizza and a bottle of hot sauce.”

It’s scary how easy deception comes to you. You stop yacking into the toilet bowl and wearily look up. Polly’s face is right there. She’s close. Like, uncomfortably close. Your noses are practically touching, and her expression is a picture of respect/admiration. Good lying, new kid.

“Holy shit! That’s sooooo cool. Kind of reminds me of how I died. I won’t go into the details, but let’s just say it involved a lot of hot sauce. Like, a sexy amount of hot sauce.”

“How much hot sauce is a sexy amount?”

She takes a moment to think. “Hm. Roughly enough to fill an inflatable hamster ball.”

After you finish purging your body of all its contaminants, the two of you make your way out of the bathrooms. You don’t bother with doors or walls, since both of you are 100% definitely ghosts. As you phase through the bathroom wall, Polly turns to you, a conspiratorial smile on her face.

“Hey, new kid. You’re pretty cool, you know that?”


End file.
